


Tales of a Dalish Elf

by ace_arsonist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish, Elf Mage, Gen, Spoilers, but there is also non game speech or plays on it, i shouldn't play games i get into them and then write fanfictions, it is a cycle, there is game speech and i hate writing it, this is going to probably have slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_arsonist/pseuds/ace_arsonist
Summary: If Vaella had any word in her fate, she most certainly wouldn't be here, but due to the keeper wanting to know the fate of the Conclave. Vaella was sent to spy on the proceedings, and then her life completely changed.





	1. Chapter 1

How did I get here? Where even is here? The sky green, the ground yellow, lightning flashing all around me. Things started to approach me, no not approach stampeded, they were coming right for me. I did what my instincts told me to; I ran. I ran until I could run no more. Mountains started to grow around me. Trapping me. A golden figure stood atop one of these peaks. Her arm stretched towards me. I climbed upwards, those things started to climb too. The last thing I saw was a group of men running towards me.

When I awoke my hands were bound. The bounds on my wrists were heavy, weighing down my arms. My left hand ached, a green mark glowed on it. With each glow it became more and more painful. I was forced onto my legs, the lower half of them underneath me. The room I was in was small, damp, and dark, empty cells surrounded me. The stonework was rough, cold to the touch. Four men surrounded me each with their sword drawn, aimed towards me. There was a gentle dripping lulling me asleep. Before I was fully aware the door swung open Not long after two women with the look of authority walked in. Soon the two women stood towering over me. One had her hair covered, her ginger hair slightly visible. The other wore armour with an eye in the centre of the chest plate, her hair was cut short with a braid crown. The soldiers returned their blades to the sheaths. 

“Tell me what an elf was doing at the Conclave, and how come you were the only survivor out of all of those who attended,” her voice was harsh, and with each word the woman in armour stepped closer, getting into my face.  
“I don’t understand what you mean.” I responded.  
“Explain this,” she held my left hand up, causing me to gasp out in pain. She threw it back down in disgust. She began to circle me, and so did the other woman who had been quietly observing so far.  
“I don’t know what it is. I don’t know how it got there. Please just let me go.” My response seemed to anger the woman as she lunged forward in an attempt to grab me.  
“You’re lying!” This time she successfully grabbed me, but before she could do anything else the ginger woman forced her back.  
“We need her, Cassandra,” the ginger woman spoke with authority, and I had finally learned the name of the woman who was interrogating me.  
“Whatever you think I did, I didn’t do it,” my voice aggressive trying to change their minds about this matter. As soon as the last word left my mouth, the ginger woman walked towards me. Her approach to me was different from Cassandra, she seemed more kind in her movement. As though she was an older sibling trying to find out what the younger one had done.  
“Do you remember how this began? How you came to be here?” Her voice was soft, gentle. She managed to soothe me with it. I felt more relaxed than I had done since waking up.  
“I remember running, being chased by these things. And then I saw a woman. I can’t remember anymore than that.” My response seemed to please Cassandra as she started to push the ginger away.  
“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will meet you there. After I take her to the rift.” she pushed Leliana out of the door, than grabbed me by my arm, pulling me to my feet. 

She lead me outside, the evening air was cold, snow drifted in the breeze. My eyes took a minute to adjust, before I looked up, and saw it. A giant green cloud in the air, within that cloud green lightning flashed. The cloud extended downward, stretching towards the ground. Cassandra dragged me around a small settlement, groups of people stared at me. I heard cries of anger, and shouts of ‘knife-ear’ as I was escorted around.  
“The people have decided your guilt, they need this,” Cassandra spoke, even though I already guessed that is what they had done. People always wanted to blame something, they wanted a scapegoat for whatever had happened, and my unfortunate luck had granted me that role. It didn’t help that I was Dalish. 

After walking for ten minutes we approached a gate situated on a stone bridge. Before we exited through the gate Cassandra released my hands from their bindings. I rubbed my wrists in a futile attempt to alleviate pain caused from the long use of the cuffs. She quickly ordered a guard to open the gate, she rushed through me shortly behind her. The other side was chaos, men ran down the hill, streaks of green rushed towards the earth causing small explosions on impact. With each impact, a black scorch mark was left behind. 

As soon as I reached the top of the hill, a sharp and sudden pain erupted from my left hand. The pain was immense, forcing me to the ground. Instinctively, I grabbed my wrist with my right hand.  
“Each time the breach grows, the mark on your hand does too. Come,” Cassandra spoke, dragging me to my feet. My hand still hurting. We reached another stone bridge, this time groups of men ran to either side, as me and Cassandra stepped on the bridge. No more than half-way across, the breach once again rained down explosives. Unlucky for us one hit the bridge causing it to collapse, and for us to fall down onto the frozen river below.


	2. Chapter 2

The fall onto the river was less than pleasant. On the way down we hit every single rock possible, though without them there would of been nothing to break our falls. The river itself was cold to the touch. I had barely any time to take in my surroundings before from the ground, a demon appeared. Cassandra drew her sword and ran towards it. The ground before me started to bubble green and black. Before to long another demon appeared, a lesser shade. Laying on a crate on to far from where I now stood was a single ice staff.   
‘How lucky, and it is my favourite form of magic as well.’   
I quickly grabbed the staff and got ready to face the demon. The staff was easy to use, and the demon was quickly dispatched. I took up arms again to help Cassandra, but before I could cast a spell she had defeated it.  
“Well that is taken care of,” I said while walking towards her staff in hand.  
“Drop the staff,” her voice aggressive and commanding.  
“I don’t need a staff to be dangerous.” I stepped towards her, trying to convince her I was better with the staff, for her sake and mine.  
She sighed, and withdrew her sword. “You are right. You don’t need one but it would be safer for you. I should remember you haven’t tried to run off yet.” With than she headed off, down the frozen water till she reached a bank and beckoned me to come join her as she headed off again.

One thing I have always enjoyed is walking. Dalish clans are nomadic so it was either you loathed walking or you enjoyed it. Walking is great to take in the air, clear your head, or take in the view, that is when demons aren’t raining from the sky. Every couple of minutes we would be attacked by a couple of lesser shades, from time to time it could be a few wraiths but they were easy to take down with magic. The shades however were harder for be due to them prefer close combat, if Cassandra wasn’t with me I would most likely be dead. It wasn’t long till we reached some steps in a step hill.   
“The rift is just up ahead, you can hear them fighting,” Cassandra spoke.  
“Who is fighting?”  
“You’ll see in a minute. Now come on,” she quickened her pace, I had to keep a slight jog to keep up. 

At the top of the hill was another stone structure, with four people fighting in the middle. Two wore the same armour the guards who had been watching me had worn. One was a dwarf, armed with a crossbow. The other an elf mage, who wielded an ice staff. They were fighting a group of four demons. With mine and Cassandra’s arrival the demons were quickly dispatched. As soon as the last demon was slain the elf grabbed my left wrist and forced my hand to be fully displayed to the rift. An immense pain ripped through my body, as my hand emitted a green light similar to that of the rift. Within a few seconds the rift was gone, and the mage let go of my wrist.  
“Just as I predicted. You may just hold the key to our salvation,” his voice was smooth.  
“The mark did that. How?” my response seemed to make him think, but no reply came.  
“Names Varric. Storyteller, rogue, merchant, occasionally unwelcomed tagalog.” the dwarf spoke.  
“Nice to meet you,” my voice dripping with sarcasm as I wasn’t really in the mood for introductions.  
“I’m Solas if introductions are being performed. Nice to see you up and about.” he seemed reluctant to speak, as though his words would be used against him.   
“What he means to say is, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept” Varric butted in.  
“Thanks I guess. I didn’t deserve it.” I turned away as a said those words, but not before noticing a small sad smile on his face.   
“Well you’ve heard our names, what about you? I don’t want to have to call you prisoner” Varric said.  
“Oh. I’m Vaella of clan Lavellan. First to the keeper.” I responded, walking over to some wooden planks where Cassandra stood.  
“Well isn’t she lovely. She is worst than you chuckles.” Varric loudly whispered. I heard Solas scoff at the statement. I refused to let him have the satisfaction of seeing my response.  
“Come it isn’t much farther to the forward camp.” commanded Cassandra.  
With Varric and Solas joining us, we were now a group of four, something that made me feel much better, and much safer. It also meant I wasn’t the only mage, and I had more people to watch my back if we had to face anymore demons. The road ahead of us was blocked, so we had to go over the wooden planks and down the bank. The bank lead us to another section of the frozen river.   
“If I never see a frozen river again it will be to soon,” I remarked to myself. I heard Varric have a light laugh at my words.   
“So you aren’t completely cold, you can make jokes,” as he said that I shot him a look that could probably kill him if he didn’t shut up, “Remind me not to get you mad. Like ever.”

Ahead of us on the river was another group of demons. Watching everyone fight was mesmerising, and they all had little things they did as they fought. Everytime Cassandra landed a final blow she would make a small disgusted noise. Varric would perform a small air punch everytime a foe would go down. Solas on the other hand was harder to read, he did no noticeable action that he did, but he did however have a small near unnoticeable smile that would appear. Even though he seemed seasoned with his crossbow, the recoil that would occur still seemed to knock him back slightly, I couldn’t help but scoff at this, leading to him staring at me. 

After fighting that group of demons we had walked up another bank, and then another hill after that. According to Cassandra we weren’t to far from the forward camp and from the look of the surroundings she was right. There were more wooden barricades built around here, a faint sound of people speaking. When we reached the top of the hill, opposite us lay a gate, but in front of that another rift. Which meant more demons to face.

I quickly drew my staff and the others pulled out their weapons too. I rushed into action, spell after spell all aimed towards the closest demon. Spells from Solas whipped past my head aimed towards a different demon. Cassandra rushed in and her sword was whipped around almost half-assedly but also with some strategy. Varric stood back, firing Bianca, I had never seen anyone fire a bow of any kind with any speed, I was almost impressed. We managed to beat one set of demons, when without much notice the rift convulsed and green spots appeared on the ground. Within seconds more demons appeared. And the same string of events repeated again. It wasn’t much longer till all of those new demons were dead. I raised my hand and the same thing that happened earlier happened again. The rift was gone, after my hand glowed green.   
I heard one guard yell to open the gates. And soon the forward camp was open to us, to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The gates opened onto a scene of soldiers, wounded, and unfortunately the dead. In the centre of the bridge lay a table, Leliana was stood next to a man dressed in robes, and they seemed to be in the middle of a heated debate. As we walked towards them, the soldiers all stared my way, their faces lined with anger, their eyes staring daggers. They too, like the people in Haven, had decided that I was guilty. Leliana soon noticed our presence. Her conversation with the man quickly ended, we were at the table now. The man introduced himself as High Chancellor Roderick, he too thought I was guilty. 

I’ve never cared much for the Maker or the Chantry, or humans in general. We were always moving around. Wondering around the north of the Free Marches, making sure we were careful about going into the city states. Making sure we weren’t in any immediate danger when we camped. I spent eleven years training under my keeper, after we found out I was a mage, I would one day take over as the clan’s keeper. I would…

“...Mountain pass or charge?” Cassandra’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.   
“I’m sorry what,” I said with alarm.  
“You weren’t listening were you. How should we get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”   
“Fine because if you are asking me,” I couldn’t quite think of the words to say, “I say charge with the soldiers.” my answer seemed to please Cassandra, that was a first.   
“Ready the troops. We leave immediately.” she spoke with authority. 

Sounds of blades, and bows were enough to tell us there was indeed fighting ahead. Another rift lay before us. Another lot of demons to face. Another thing on the way back to where this began. Up ahead a small group of men were fighting demons. There was one man who stood apart from all the others. He wasn’t wearing the green garb as all the other soldiers instead he worn brown, the armour itself was more daunting, and with one look instilled a look of command. With the added help of the soldiers, the demons were quickly dispatched. Closing a rift for the third time was easier, though the power of them was still over powering. 

“Another rift closed. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” spoke Solas, bringing a slight smile to my face.   
“Well without you, I would never of been able to find out about this,” at my words he had a slight smile and turned away. 

Cassandra walked over to the man in brown, they seemed like they had known each other for years, I managed to catch his name, Cullen, and that the fact the temple was just up ahead. 

The temple was a sight. There was almost nothing left, it was just ruins. Charred corpses in a range of positions. They all looked like they were in pain before they had died. It was sickening. How could they all die, when I survived! I should’ve died along with them. We kept walking until we were met by Leliana and some more soldiers. 

“How am I meant to close that, from down here?” I questioned.  
“This rift was the first. Close this and the breech should to.” Solas answered.   
“Great. Not what I had planned to do when I woke up today.” I laughed to myself.

We walked around the temple. The temple had these giant red crystals growing out of the ground and the walls. I heard Varric mention something about how it shouldn’t be here, and not to touch it. We kept walking till we found some steps down to the centre, where the rift lay. As we got closer to the rift we started to hear voices, memories that the rift had managed to capture. We heard what had allegedly happened before the breech was even formed. The divine was here, and so was I.

“So you were there. What happened?” Cassandra jumped into questioning me.  
I didn’t reply, I had no intention of staying after this matter was dealt with. My silence only aggravated her. 

Solas informed us that the rift was stable but we had to open it again in order to close it. Cassandra ordered the troops to move into positions and to be ready. I aimed my hand up towards the rift, as it opened I was knocked back a bit, as a giant demon unlike I had ever seen before appeared out of the rift. I heard someone shout pride demon, just my luck. A thing of that size could take ages to takedown. I tried to freeze the demon, but my spell had seemingly no effect on it. All I could hope for was that simple ice spells would be enough. I had managed to get into my element, when one of Varric’s arrows went straight past my face catching slightly on my cheek, I could feel blood start to trickle but I tried to pay no mind to it. I could hear the dull sound of Cassandra’s sword against the armour plating of the demon, she seemed to be getting nowhere until the monster called out in pain. I started to throw more spells at the demon, hoping that it would be weakened quicker and for this battle to be over. Up in till now, I hadn’t noticed what Solas was doing, he had managed to cast several ice runes in the path of the beast. It felt like hours until the pride demon was noticeably weaker, I started to put all I had into my spells, casting more spells than I had previously.

“May the dread wolf take you!” I yelled as I fired another spell. This time the demon roared one last time before collapsing to its knees. Dead. 

The soldiers all around shouted in exchaustion. I raised my hand up to close the rift. This one was harder than the other three I had done. That may of been due to it being the very first rift. It must of been at least three minutes before it closed. I stumbled backwards as it closed. Looking all around me I saw slight smiles on everyone’s faces. The world around them seemed to blur, darkness pulling at my eyes. The colour fading from the world. 

Before the world completely disappeared I heard someone yell out “Vaella!”

Then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my first work on this site. I blame two good friends of mine for getting me into this game, though I thank them for their words of encouragement. Hopefully I will be able to keep updating this work, and I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
